Life As You Know It
by spacekings
Summary: The Dursleys succeeded in not letting Genevieve go to Hogwarts first year by bribing her a full education and new life at a boarding school in London, away from the Dursleys. She then lives a normal life until she gets a letter claiming she was entered in a Tri-Wizard Tournament at some school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fem!HP/DM pairing. Mentor!Snape.


Life as You Know It

Summary: The Dursleys succeeded in not letting Genevieve go to Hogwarts first year by bribing her a full education and new life at a boarding school in London, away from the Dursleys. She then lives a normal life until she gets a letter claiming she was entered in a Tri-Wizard Tournament at some school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that doesn't make sense because magic isn't real…is it? Fem!HP/DM pairing. Mentor!Snape. No bashing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros, and all the other companies that smooch off of the HP franchise.

"Hey, Eve, can I borrow your hand mirror?" Her roommate, Violet, asked from the bathroom and Eve a.k.a Genevieve Lily Potter let out an affirmative sound – too busy studying for her geometry test to give a proper answer.

It was a nice day outside at Westminster Boarding School for Girl's and Eve was stuck inside studying. Naturally, she wouldn't mind doing her school work if it was a gross day outside like if it was raining or cloudy like it normally was in London, but it was sunny – which was rare – and she had a dumb Maths test in an hour.

So, yeah, to say she was bitter would be an understatement because Eve _loved_ going outside. Even back at the Dursleys she secretly loved it when Aunt Petunia forced her to clean up the garden or plant some flowers despite occasionally getting blisters and sunburns from being outside too long in the summer. It was hell of lot more fun than being her cousin, Dudley's, punching bag.

Now Eve loved it even more on her days off from school work. They were allowed to go explore London with friends or go shopping for new clothes for the new year as long as they had one of the older students with them or a teacher.

Just recently she went shopping with her best friends Violet Young and Eveline Zimmerman to get some new clothes and school supplies. Although, she could only wear the clothes on her day off – they were still nice to have rather than the old, secondhand clothes from Dudley she was given to by the Dursleys.

Thankfully the school replaced them with her school uniforms so she wouldn't be waddling around all day in pants six times too big for her. A kind teacher lent her some money to buy new ones to last her for the rest of the year, which Eve was grateful for.

The school year just barely started, a few days away from October 1st to be specific, and she was already hounded with tests and homework. Yuck. She knew year four was going to be tough, but she didn't expect homework almost every day and limited days off. They only had weekends off now; where as her previous years she could pick two free days during the week for mental rest. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen this year.

The door opening made Eve jump and she looked up to see her other roommate, Summer Liu, enter with their weekly mail from their families in her small hands. Even went back to studying, knowing there would be nothing in there for her.

The Dursleys never contacted her again ever since they sent her off to a year round boarding school. One year for her birthday they sent her fifty pence and a necklace that belonged to her mother – a silver chain with a locket of her parents in it – that soon became one of her most cherished items that she never took off. Other than that, nadda. Nothing. Not even an 'are you alive' letter or 'how's it going, we still hate your guts' note attached to one of Dudley's one shoes.

Whatever. She didn't care, they weren't her family and never would be even if they were her only living blood relatives left. She'd rather cuddle donkey shite rather than call the Dursleys her family. Thankfully, her friends never questioned why she never got mail and Eve was grateful for it. They must've realized she had a bad home life like most of the girls who were sent to the boarding school did and left her to it.

Most of girls at the school were troublemakers. Her friends weren't too bad, but she knew they were sent here because their parents couldn't handle them and sent them off to school the second they had the chance – just like the Dursleys did to her so she didn't judge them for it. The only difference was that she agreed to go to a boarding school, wanting to get away from the Dursleys just as badly as they wanted to dump her on some random street in London. And it was the best decision she ever made in her entire life if she was being quite honest.

Home life at the Dursleys was shit. There was no other word to describe it. Ever since she was a baby Eve was the Dursleys personal maid. She cleaned the house since she could walk, cooked them meals, was Dudley's and Uncle Vernon's punching bag, and a target for Dudley's ugly friends. Genevieve Hunting is what they called it. It was awful. She used to have scars all over her body from Dudley's beatings until one day they disappeared.

She didn't know how they did or why; nor did she question it. Eve was just grateful she didn't have those ugly marks all over her body anymore. Now that she thought of it, the same thing happened to her hair once too. Aunt Petunia decided to give her a terrible haircut and she was left crying with choppy boy short hair and a bleeding scalp from when Aunt Petunia clipped her with the scissors, locked under the cupboard under the stairs that was her room.

It was god awful and Eve hated it with ever fiber in her being. Then a minute later Eve suddenly felt a weird tingling sensation on her scalp and the next thing she knew her curly black hair was back to its original length. And more strange things kept happing since then. It scared her, but she was also interested and curious as to why those things happened to her and nobody else.

Like when Dudley and his gang were chasing her on the playground and she suddenly appeared on the roof of the school. Or when one day she wanted red hair because her mum, Lily had it and then her hair suddenly turned red. Nobody – not even her – could explain it and she got a detention for it when the teachers found her on the roof and the Dursleys screamed in fear when they saw her hair.

Both times she was punished for something she couldn't control and that's why she was scared of it. Eve didn't want it to happen again. She wanted to be normal and live a normal life. That's why she took it when the Dursleys offered her the option of living at a boarding school.

The strange occurrences stopped for a while until Eve blocked them out completely from her mind and they never happened again. They stopped completely when the Dursleys sent her to the boarding school they promised her and that was that. She couldn't remember much else from her childhood and Eve didn't mind either.

Anyways, other students who attended Westminster belonged in juvie or needed a serious attitude check from the strict teachers who taught at the school. Even though the rules were definitely strict there, it was still better than living at the Dursleys and Eve was grateful for each day away from them.

Eve even got _paid_ when she passed her exams. The Dursleys didn't pay her one cent when she did chores for them every day.

It was only a few hundred pounds per exam, but the money helped her buy new clothes and bathroom essentials so she wasn't complaining. The school served them food so she didn't have to worry about that. Eve was allowed to buy things she wasn't allowed to have at the Dursleys like her own: clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and even makeup if she felt like wearing it.

So, yeah. Eve had nothing to complain about here. She had friends, was passing school with flying colors with the occasional bad grade, and she was away from the Dursleys. That's all she ever wanted. A proper education, clothes that fit her, and real friends. Nothing could ruin her life here. She wouldn't let it. Eve worked too hard to get to where she was today.

"Hey Eve! A letter fer ya. Weird since you never get mail! Happy days, ya?" Eve froze when Summer's Irish accent was near her and she popped in her line of vision and dropped a white letter with a strangely familiar red stamp on it with a gold H in the middle on her book and walked away, sitting on her own bed to probably read her letters from her family.

Eve let out a slow breath, eyes wide in surprise, still. What? A letter? But…she hasn't received a letter in _years_. So…why now?

"Oh," She whispered softly, too quiet for anyone to hear. Eve stared at the letter with empty, green eyes and with a slightly shaking hand she slowly reached out for the fancy parchment, flinching slightly when she was shocked by static electricity – and grabbed it. She held in in her hands like it was going to jump out and scream at her. It felt so foreign and…electric…in her hands Eve wouldn't be surprised if it did.

The letter looked _too_ familiar. It definitely wasn't from the Dursleys – it was too nice. There were no food stains on it or strange lumps in the envelope. Eve fingered her mother's locket and took a deep breath before sliding her thumb under the slit, opening the envelope with a small _rip_ sound. She looked around to make sure none of her roommates were watching her before she read the letter.

What she read was shocking. If her roommates weren't in the room with her she'd probably be screaming or passed out on the floor.

 _Student: Genevieve Lily Potter_

 _Location: Westminster Boarding School for Girl's in London, England_

 _Dear,_

 _Genevieve Potter_

 _You were entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations! You were chosen to represent our school, Hogwarts, to win the tournament by the Goblet of Fire. Hagrid, our schools gamekeeper, will retrieve you and your things by Saturday, October 1st. You and three other students from different magical schools around the world will have a month in a half to find out what the First Task is of the Tri-Wizard Tournament by November 24th and then you will either complete or fail the task. Same goes for the Second and Third Task if you complete the first. Good luck and stay alive. Oh, and since you are a new student attending Hogwarts past first year you will be placed in a House privately by Minerva McGonagall in the Headmasters office and will be tutored by our Potions Master, Severus Snape, to catch up with the other students for the past three years until you pass all exams up to date._

 _Respectively,_

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Eve blinked, unbelieving at what she just read. She hasn't read anything this bizarre since she was eleven! When some owl kept delivering letters to the Dursleys insisting she go to some school called – Hogwarts! It was Hogwarts! No wonder why the letter was so familiar! Everything came back to Eve in a rush.

Hagrid showing up at the safe house with a cake and presents that she never got to keep. Hagrid telling her about some Dark Lord named Voldemort who killed her parents; that she was the Girl-Who-Lived because she saved them all somehow and acquired a lightning bolt scar from surviving some death curse.

She remembered the fear she felt when Hagrid kept insisting she was a witch and was supposed to start school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered the Dursleys bribing her to go to a boarding school if she didn't go to the wizard school.

Eve was shocked to silence. It'd been so long since she thought of those memories that she almost forgot about them! She was only eleven at the time and her life before the Dursleys was easy for her to forget thanks to the school counselor she had seen weekly until she was thirteen.

Panic then settled in her chest. So…all of it was true then? She really was a witch and now she had to participate in some Tri-Wizard Tournament that she didn't even sign up for? How was that fair?! She didn't even know how to do magic let alone win a tournament?! How was she supposed to learn three years of magic, figure out some First Task in a month in a half, and then win it for some school she never got to attend?

It was like the universe was testing her again. Just when she found her place and perfected her life since she left the Dursleys – something botches it up again. And it was magic. Magic took away her parents and now magic was going to take away her new life too. Well, she wasn't going let it happen if she had anything to do about it.

Eve looked at the calendar hanging next to her bed. October 1st was on a Saturday – one of her days off. She still had two days until Hagrid showed up. Eve could easily pull a quick escape and hide out in London. They'd never be able to find her with all those people. She was sure of it.


End file.
